WWE RAW 1000 (anime version)
by Rico 94
Summary: What started 999 episodes ago...became a global phenomenon. Join the celebration as RAW reaches 1000 episodes
1. Chapter 1

The following story has been paid for the New World Order.

I do not own any anime characters that will be presented in this story, the WWE, or the song of being used. The WWE belong the McMahon family, the anime character belong their respective creators, and the song belongs to Outasight.

Opening Theme

"Tonight is the Night" by Outasight

What started 999 episodes ago... "Welcome everyone to Monday Night RAW!" Mr. McMahon said on the very first episode of RAW. "We are live from New York City's Manhattan Center! I'm Vince McMahon!"

_I've been feeling good_

_Came a long way from misunderstood_

_Far away from the days where I want to go home_

'_Cause I was afraid from the truth_

...Became a global phenomenon. "We are live from New York City... Milan, Italy... Chicago... Tokyo... Los Angeles... Boston, Mass... London, England!"

_See I was scared to admit _

_That failing was in the back of my head_

_Comes a point when lying no longer works_

_So you stand up for how you want to live_

_Tonight is the night is the night_

_That we're losing control_

"We are really going to party tonight." Bob Berker said.

_Tonight is the night is the night_

_We set it off_

_Everybody go_

"Tyson and Austin! Tyson and Austin!" J.R shouted as Mr. McMahon and tries to break up the fight between Mike Tyson and Steve Austin.

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Mankind is champion." Michael Cole as Mankind was given his newly won WWE Title.

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Oh my God, Gaara (as Kane) just tombstoned a priest!" J.R shouted as Gaara hit a priest with a Tombstone Piledriver.

_And I don't know better_

_But as far as I came it seen like forever_

"...And at Wrestlema-ai-ai-ai-maina..." Goldust said. Triple H and Ric Flair burst in laughter.

_Seconds turned to hours_

_Days turned to months_

_Another years passed by_

_But it don't feel like much_

_So if I got one chance_

_I'm make y'all dance_

_I'm have as much fun as I can_

_And figure out the rest when I edge out a plan_

"Stop it!" Triple H said in a Mr. McMahon like voice.

_Tonight is the night is the night_

"How do you think I feel sucka?" Said a mini Booker T.

_That we're losing control_

_Tonight is the night is the night_

"Coast to Coast!" Jerry Lawler shouted as Shane McMahon leaped from the turnbuckle on one side of the ring and kicked a metal trash kick Hibari's (as Cody Rhodes) face on the other as Zane Trusdale (as Randy Orton) looks on.

"A message to Trusdale..." Cole said.

_We set it off_

"HAVE A NICE RIDE!" Shane yelled at Gaara as jammed something into the limo and the vehicle drove into a truck.

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Really?" Black Star (as The Miz) said

"Really infinity." Pee Wee Herman said.

"Shrinkage?"

"Yeah, the little

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Bret screwed Bret." Mr. McMahon said. "I have no sympathy, once so ever, for Bret."

"I've lost a lot of whole things and one of them has been my smile." Shawn Michaels said.

"The MRI showed that uh, I have to retire." Naruto (as Edge) said.

"I want to thank you for the memories." Ric Flair said to crowd.

"Somewhere Eddie is going to look down on this night, proud that all the guys want out there and put a show for him." Triple H said during the tribute to Eddie Guerrero. "He would have wanted a show has been with his family his entire life to go on."

_I'm feeling better than I ever thought_

"Austin got McMahon!" J.R shouted as Stone Cold jumped off the zamboni and attacked Mr. McMahon.

_It's possible but I know_

_I'm feeling better than I ever did_

_Impossible don't exists_

Gokudera (as CM Punk) hits Naruto with the Go to Sleep and covered him.

"Gokudera is the champion!" Cole shouted as Gokudera hold the World Title over his head

_Impossible don't exists_

"I QUIT!" Toriko (as Batista) yelled in a rage.

"You're fired!" Mr. McMahon shouted to Eric Bischoff.

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Wooh wooh oh oh oh _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Tonight is the night is the night_

"This is home." The Rock said.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_That we're losing control_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"I now own WCW." Shane said from Panama City, Florida, shocking his father who was in Cleveland, Ohio.

_Tonight is the night is the night_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_We set it off_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Tonight is the night is the night_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_That we're losing control_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Tonight is the night is the night_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_We set it off_

"This is Monday Night RAW!" Jaden Yuki (as John Cena) shouted.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"From January 11, 1993 to July 23, 2012, for the 1000th time, we welcome you to Monday Night RAW." Michael Cole said. "We are live and sold out with 18, 318 WWE fans here in attendance in St. Louis. I'm Michael Cole with Hall of Famer, Jerry Lawler, at ringside in what is a night of celebration."

* * *

So you know, my co-writer, god's executioner REBORN will be the Rock for this story


	2. The DX Reunion

The DX Reunion

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the chairman of the WWE, Mr. McMahon." Justin Roberts said as Mr. McMahon's theme plays throughout the arena and the crowd got on their feet.

"A standing ovation, an ovation of respect, for the man who's creation is this program, Monday Night RAW." Cole said as Mr. McMahon comes out and walked towards the ring.

"You know what, Michael." Lawler said. "I could only say or wonder just how proud Mr. McMahon is right now. If he is, then he certainly should be. I mean the passion he has for this industry his entire life is personalized here tonight."

"We are so incredibly honored to be of this evening tonight, the 1000th episode celebration of Monday Night RAW." Cle said as Mr. McMahon entered the ring. "And for you Jerry, it's got to be an incredible evening. You were here since day number 1."

"Well I'm telling ya, I don't even know how to express how I feel right now." Lawler said. "I'm looking around and some of the old faces that I haven't seen so long are here today. It's just such a great feeling."

"And Ladies and Gentlemen, follow us on Twitter WWE. Join in the conversation by using the hash-tag RAW 1000."

"Wow, wow 1000 episodes!" Mr. McMahon said proudly and the fans cheered and applauded. "I would just like to say 'Thank you.'" The fans continued to cheer and started to chant 'Thank you Vince.' "I would also like to say 'Welcome to Monday Night RAW!' And please welcome D-Generation X!" The crowd got on their feet and DX's theme plays throughout the arena. They started to cheer extremely loud as Triple H and Shawn Michael came out.

"Triple H and Shawn Michaels." Cole said, identifying the duo.

"And if there's a more fitting way to kick off the 1000th episode of Monday Night RAW, I can't think of it." Lawler said as the two headed to the ring, throwing the glow sticks into the crowd. "These two guys have personified Monday Night RAW."

"Ladies and Gentleman on August 11, 1997, it was the birth on the most controversial, outspoken, racy, attitudinal, sarcastic, rebellious group in history that changed the entire attitude of WWE." Cole as DX entered the ring.

"You're right. It became known as the attitude era, thanks to D-Generation X. I mean, let's face it. DX did things that never… not only have it never been seen before, it was never even thought of in this industry."

"They gave me a wedgie in the middle of the ring."

"Oh but that was thought of before. But these guys… my most memorable of DX was during the Monday Night Wars when they invaded WCW. Something like that was unthinkable."

"They did all kinds of things. They're spray painted the WWE Headquarters."

"…and Mr. McMahon's jet." Lawler added.

As DX was about to finish their entrance inside the ring, Shawn grabbed a microphone and headed one to Triple H. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, I gotta..." HBK said. "I…I gotta… I gotta…I gotta catch my breath." He got off of Triple H's shoulder. "Ok now, don't get me wrong. I'm feeling this. I'm feeling…this ok. I'm feeling it. But, I feel like I'm missing something. I can see, obviously, I got my pants on. I know I remembered my underwear because I feel them bunching up as I'm talking. But…I still feel like…you know…something's missing. It doesn't…you know."

Triple H nodded and said, "You're right Shawn, something's missing. I just can't put my finger on what it is. You got all of the merch on…wristbands, t-shirt, glow sticks, anything else we can sale. What could be?"

"I mean, obviously, I know I have my underwear on. Do you have your underwear on? Is that what it is?"

Triple H pushed his pants up. "Check, underwear on."

"I'm at a lost then." HBK said. "I'm at a lost."

"Hold on, didn't there used to be more of us?" Triple H asked and the cheer got hyped up, knowing what he means. "I said 'didn't there used be more of us?'"

The two pointed at the entrance and their started to play again. Then a tank-like vehicle entered the arena and on it where X-Pac, The Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn.

"Oh baby." Lawler said.

"It's reminiscent of the WCW invasion in Norfolk." Cole said. "Look who's here."

"It's like reliving my favorite DX moment ever."

"The Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws along with X-Pac." The said DX members out of the vehicle and headed towards the ring.

"The band is back together again."

"It was the night after WrestleMania, March 30, 1998, when these three men would officially joined D-Generation X. And you know King, earlier today Shawn Michaels tweeted on his official twitter account that quote 'Somebody is getting awfully Getty tonight.'" The three DX entered with HBK and Triple H. "I think this is what HBK meant. The band is back together."

"Man oh man, that's sight." Lawler said. "What a great feeling here tonight." The DX got in their position and complete their entrance. "These guys look great. They could start another attitude tomorrow."

Road Dogg grabbed the microphone and said, "St. Louis, we're about to take on a Missouri boat ride…straight down memory line. Now then, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages, tonight D-Generation X, proudly brings to you, its 5-time WWE Tag Team Champions of the World! The Road Dogg, Jesse Jammes, the Bad Ass, Billy Gunn, the New Age Outlaws!"

"Wow…" Triple H said. "If that isn't a start but I just got to know, are you ready?" The crowd started cheering. "No I said, ARE YOU READY?!" The cheers from got louder. "Then, for the thousands in attendance and for the millions watching at home…" Then Triple H looked at the other DX members. "…and well, apparently, for me because I'm the only one left with a full head of hair." And DX members chuckled at that statement. "And because this is the 1000th episode of Monday Night RAW! And I will see of you when we hit 2000. Let's get ready to SUCK IT!" Billy Gunn and Shawn Michaels grabbed a microphone ready for their part but they looked at each other confused.

"This is uh…my part." Billy said to Shawn.

"Wha…" Shawn said.

"This is my part. He never gave me much. But this is what I did pretty well. So this is my spot."

"And I understand, but this is my part." Shawn said. "I'm originator of all of this. He didn't give that much either. You and I are sort of like what's left over. But um…this is the part I do because this is my little sunshine."

"Yeah but, I mean…" Billy said before Triple H cut him off.

"Billy, Billy, don't let Shawn lose his smile, you know what I mean." Triple H said. "Because that happens, he does weird things like posing for Playgirl and stuff."

"I was young and stupid." Shawn defended then started to at himself. "And I needed the money." He continues at himself. "I can't work like this."

"Ok, ok, I will settle this." Triple H said. "You guys do it…"

"I'll do it." HBK said.

"No, no, no, do it together."

"Genius." X-Pac said.

"You're okay with that." Billy asked.

"Alright, we'll do it." Shawn said. "How do we do this?"

"1-2-3..."

"How you want to do it? Is it 1-2-3-do it or is it 1-2-do it?"

"No, no, 1-2-3..." Billy said.

"…and then go. Ok." Shawn finished.

"1-2-3- then go." Triple H said. As HBK and Billy were about to do their part, Damien Sandow's theme was played and Kusakabe (as Damien Sandow) comes out.

"This is going to be good." Cole said. "From Friday Night Smackdown, Kusakabe."

"What's so good about Kusakabe coming out here now?" Lawler asked.

"Allow me to beg your indulgence for one moment." Kusakabe said, walking towards the ring. "My name is Kusakabe. And I am the intellectual savior of you, the unwashed masses."

"Hey, listen pal…" Triple H said.

"Wait, wait." Shawn said. "I actually like to hear him out. I mean let's face it, we're pretty skuzzy." Then he turned to Kusakabe. "So go ahead, I want to hear you."

"This is what RAW, the WWE, and society at large has disintegrated to." Kusakabe said. "Common degenerates, who sophomoric and disgusting behavior has plagued humanity and brainwashed the masses into revering this type of crass conduct."

Shawn turned to the DX members and said, "You know what, I have to honest. That's true about me. I'm going back home and I'm straight to church to ask for forgiveness, again."

"Now, I understand that you barbaric buffoons could eviscerate me and dispose of me like common trash. However if I do so, I won't be a victim. I will be a martyr, a martyr for anyone who appreciates a sophisticated mind."

"You do make a good point." Triple H said as DX started to huddle up. "We need to discuss this as a group. We've been apart of a little bit and we need to figure exactly what we're going to do. So just hold. We have to huddle so just wait a sec." Kusakabe tried to get into the huddle but was pushed away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"No, no, you need over there." Triple H said. "You're not a part of the planning process."

"That's very rude."

"I know but we're rude guys." Triple H got into the huddle and the group started whispering ideas to one another about how deal with Kusakabe. After found a perfect idea, they broke the huddle turned to Kusakabe. "Okay, here's the thing. This is what we decided…" Then Shawn hit Kusakabe with the Sweet Chin Music. Triple H kicked a dazed Kusakabe in the gut and hit him with the Pedigree.

Billy grabbed the microphone and DX standing the fall Kusakabe and said, "Well…I guess it you down with that. WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

"SUCK IT!" X-Pac yelled as DX's theme plays again.

"Vantage D-Generation X, the legendary Hell-Raisers." Cole said. "I guess Kusakabe now become a martyr for sophistication."

"Yeah, he was…what did he say?" Lawler said. "Eviscerated like common trash."

"Welcome back, the New Age Outlaws, X-Pac, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H on what is an epic night." Cole said as Triple H and X-Pac take the robe off of Kusakabe. "Over 18,000 sold out in St. Louis for RAW 1000."

"What are doing to this guy?" Lawler asked as Triple H throws Kusakabe out of the ring. "I think is the 'taken out like common trash' part. Is it to see these guys or what?"

"Still up to their old tricks."


	3. 6 Man Tag Match

Edward (as Rey Mysterio), Tenzo (as Sin Cara) & Dino (as Sheamus) vs. Loke (as Dolph Zigger), Roxas (as Chris Jericho) & Byakuya Kuchiki (as Alberto Del Rio)

J.R's theme music is played throughout the arena and J.R came out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome WWE Hall of Famer 'Good Ole J.R.' Jim Ross." Nico Robin (as Lillian Garcia) said as J.R. walked towards the commentators' desk.

"Wait a minute." Lawler said, noticing J.R's facial hair. "What that on J.R's face?"

"It wouldn't be Monday Night RAW without the man who was its voice for fifteen years." Cole said. "'Good Ole' J.R is going to join on commentary on RAW 1000."

"'Good Ole' J.R." Lawler said as his old friend takes a seat with the commentators. "I'm going sit between you guys if you don't mind."

Then Rey Mysterio's theme ("Booyaka 619" by P.O.D) plays in the arena and Edwards (as Rey Mysterio) comes out.

"The following is a six-man tag team contest set for one-fall." Robin said as Edward head towards the ring. "Introducing first, from San Diego, California, weighing in 175 pounds, Edward."

"Can't wait to hear from Jim Ross in just a few moments but first we want to tell that Edward is back." Cole said.

(Flashback – RAW in Las Vegas 7/16/12)

Byakuya (as Alberto Del Rio) locked the Cross Arm Breaker on Toori (as Zack Ryder) and Toori tapped out. The referee tried to get Byakuya release the hold but Byakuya didn't let go. Then Rey Mysterio's theme was played and Edward ran to the ring, hitting Byakuya in the face with the face with a fury of elbows. Byakuya pushed off Edward of him as Edward bounced off and hit Byakuya with a head scissors takeover, putting on the middle rope. Edwards bounced off the ropes and hit Byakuya with the 619.

"Last week, Byakuya would defeat Toori in a match-up on Monday Night RAW." Cole said. "He locked on the Cross Arm Breaker, refused to let go when Edward made his return. King, he missed a year of action but Edward is back with a vengeance."

"He may have missed a year of action but he didn't miss a beat." Lawler said. "Edward, oh baby, doing things just he like he left off. The patined 619 hits its mark. Edward looked and it's great to see him back."

(End of Flashback)

"It was Byakuya who took Edward out of action with the Cross Arm Breaker last year." Cole said. "Edward is back and ready to go here on Monday Night RAW."

Then Sin Cara's theme is played and Tenzo (as Sin Cara) and Mary appeared out of the locker room. "Introducing his tag team partners first, from Mexico City, weighing 180 pounds, Tenzo." Robin said.

"And of course, Jim Ross is joining us here at ringside a man who called fifteen years WWE flagship show." Cole said, turning to J.R as Tenzo ran to the ring and Mary went to the back. "How excited are you to be here tonight?"

"I'm excited to be here." J.R said as Tenzo entered the ring. "I'm honored to be here with guys. What a wonderful night, what a celebration."

"Of course, J.R and the King were picking the main announce team of Monday Night RAW during the attitude era. They sat out here some of the greatest moments in Monday Night RAW history."

"We got a great run and I loved every minute of it." J.R said.

"Did you get my memo about a tuxedo?" Lawler asked J.R.

"Oh, that was you?"

"Yeah but you look great though. What's with the beard?" Then Sheamus's theme ("Written in the Face" by Sean Jenness) plays in the arena and Dino came out.

"And from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 267 pound, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Dino." Robin as Dino walked towards the ring.

"And of course the World Champion, Dino, who the World Title back at Wrestlemania in a record 18 seconds and has the title since." Cole said as Dino enters the ring.

"How could you not be impressed with Dino?" J.R asked. "He's big and physical. He has no reverse gear. This is a World Heavyweight Champion that I believe will World Heavyweight Champion for years to come. And I know that's a big statement but he's a big time player, King."

"You're right about that." Lawler said. "I mean, one of the most impressive guys in WWE is Dino."

The lights were shut off in the arena and Chris Jericho's theme was played. "Speaking of impressive." Cole said as Roxas (as Chris Jericho) appeared.

"Introducing the opponents first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing 237 pounds, Roxas." Robin as Roxas walked towards the ring.

"Well last week on Monday Night RAW, Roxas was in a confrontation with Mr. Money in the Bank, Loke (as Dolp Zigger)." Cole said.

(Flashback- RAW in Las Vegas 7/16/12)

"You're not going leech in here and steal my spotlight." Loke said to Roxas. "This is my time. This is my moment. I won my Money in the Bank last night. You didn't win yours. While I'm at it, when was the last time you won anything? Is it possible that you're losing your touch, that you can't win the big one anymore." Loke turned to Vickie Guerrero. "Vickie, I think he's losing his touch." Loke turned back to Roxas and got hit with the Code Breaker.

(End of Flashback)

"J.R, you know Roxas for a long time." Cole said to J.R. "You know he wasn't going to take sitting down."

"He made a loud statement and didn't say a word." J.R said as Dolph Zigger's theme ("Here to Show the World" by Downstait) is played and Loke came out.

"Introducing the tag team partners, first, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing 213 pounds, Loke." Robin said.

"Well the WWE is made for strange bedfellows." Lawler said. "Look at this, Loke is going tag teaming with the man who gave him that Code Breaker last week."

"And J.R, you know the history behind the Money in the Bank contract and what it means for a young athlete like Loke." Cole said.

"It means a guarantee that you're going to be a World Heavyweight Champion at some point when Loke decides to cash it in." J.R said as Alberto Del Rio's theme is played and Byakuya entered the arena in one his expensive cars. "'When and where' is the question."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me introduce this time here in St. Louis. He is the main star of Monday Night RAW." Hanatro Yamada (as Ricardo Rodriguez) said as Byakuya exits his car. "He comes from San Luis Potosi, Mexico. This is Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki."

"J.R, is it just me or does that get longer every week?" Lawler asked.

"I think I just grew another beard." J.R said as Byakuya walked towards the ring. "This should an outstanding six-man tag team match up. Everything centering around the World Heavyweight Championship and many burning personal issues in this match-up."

"Huge six-man tag team match with J.R on the call is next on RAW." Cole said and scene turns black.

-Commercial-

The match is in progress as Byakuya put Tenzo in his team's corner and tagged Loke in. Loke took Tenzo down with the snapmare and hit him an elbow. Loke covered Tenzo and Tenzo kicked out at 2.

Loke locked Tenzo in a headlock and tagged in Roxas, who kicked Cara in the stomach. Roxas took Cara down with another snapmare and locked in a chin-lock. Tenzo got back to his feet, elbowing Roxas in the gut and got out of the hold. Tenzo bounced off of the ropes and rolled Roxas up. Roxas quickly kicked out at 2.

Roxas got up and drop kicked Tenzo in the back of the head. Roxas picked Tenzo up slammed him on the mat with ease. He put his foot on Tenzo's chest and Tenzo kicked out.

Roxas picked Tenzo and tagged in Byakuya, who kicked Tenzo in the gut. Byakuya picked Tenzo and threw him into a corner. Byakuya charged towards him and kicked him in the gut. Byakuya covered Tenzo, who kicked out at 2.

Byakuya rolled Tenzo on his stomach and drove his knee on his back while he hooked his chin. Tenzo got to his knees and Byakuya put him into a corner. Byakuya charged towards Tenzo and Tenzo kicked Byakuya in the face with both of his feet. Tenzo got on the middle rope and hit Byakuya with swinging DDT. Both men were crawling to their corners as their partners want them to make a tag. Byakuya tagged in Roxas and Tenzo tagged in Dino. Dino came in knocked Roxas down repeatedly with lariats. Roxas got up to his feet by using one of the corners of the ring. Dino charged in and hit Roxas with a shoulder block. Dino bounced off the ropes and knocked Roxas down with his knee. Dino picked Roxas up on his shoulder but Roxas quickly got off. Roxas tried to counterattack but Dino caught him and hit him with the Irish Curse. Dino covered Roxas and Byakuya broke up the pin.

Edwards came in and knocked both himself and Byakuya over the top rope but Byakuya landed on the floor and Edward landed on the apron. Byakuya got back to feet and Edward hit him with a Seated Senton. Tenzo entered the ring and hit Loke with a Standing Inzagiri, knocking off the apron. Roxas charged towards Tenzo and hit him with clothesline, sending over the top rope. Dino picked Roxas but Roxas rolled through with a sunset flip and tried to lock in the Walls of Jericho but Dino countered it. Roxas charged at Dino, trying to hit the Code Breaker but Dino caught and threw him into a corner. Dino bounced off the ropes, trying to hit Roxas with the Brouge Kick. Roxas ducked out of the way and Dino's leg got hung up on the top rope. Roxas quickly got on the middle rope and Loke knocked him off of it. Dino unhooked his leg and shoved Loke off the apron. Dino got to a corner waiting for Roxas to get up. When Roxas got back to his feet, Dino charged towards him and hit him with the Brouge Kick. Dino covered Roxas and got the win.

"Here are winners Edward, Tenzo, and Dino." Robin announced as Edwards and Tenzo got in the ring and congratulated Dino for the win.

"Well the World Champion continues to roll." Cole said. "Dino has been near unstoppable since Wrestlemania."

"Yeah but you got realize, Roxas was still woozy from that he took from his own partner, Loke." Lawler said.


	4. Droy vs Jack Atlas

Droy (as Brodus Clay) vs. Jack Atlas (as Jack Swagger)

Flare Corona (as AJ Lee) was brushing her hair in her dressing room, thinking about her wedding with Tsuna Sawada (as Daniel Bryan). "It's just so romantic." She said. "Tsuna want this wedding to be special. Just me, him, and the minister. It's going to be private and special. And, oh gosh, is it going to be amazing Ultear."

Ultear (as Layla) looked at Flare confused and said, "Flare, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Flare turned to Ultear and said, "Why does everyone keep saying that? And why people keep calling me 'mentally unstable?' I mean, haven't they took a look around here? This entire place is mentally unstable. Look outside." Flare opened the door and the two saw Hacksaw Jim Duggan.

"Alright, I'll call you later." Hacksaw Jim Duggan said to someone. "I'll call you later, tough guy. HOOOOOOOOOO!" After he left, Killer B (as R-Truth) and Roddy Piper walked down the hall with Little Jimmy, playing jump rope.

"He's little clumsy." Piper said to Killer B about Little Jimmy.

"Just him a little chance." B defended as they thrilled the rope.

"Ok, put some pepper into it." Piper said. "Can't you see this?"

"I see you just hurt his feelings." B said. "He took off running now."

Flare looked at Ultear as Killer B and Piper left. "Oh come on, that's Little Jimmy." Ultear said. "He was doing his little dance."

"Yeah but he's an invisible child." Flare said.

"But he was doing his dance."

"How do we know he was dancing? We can't…" Flare stopped when she and Ultear saw a man in a hand costume with Mae Young.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said. "I'm Mae Young's son, all grown up. You're proud of me, aren't you mom?"

Mae Young hugged the man. "Oh I love you, baby."

"Best of luck tonight." The man said as he and Mae Young left.

"Thank you." Flare said. "That's so sweet." Then Flare turned back to Ultear, who was in a state of shock.

"Good luck, Flare." Ultear said as she quickly got out of the dressing room.

"Thank you." Flare said as she closed the door and continues to brush her hair.

* * *

Jack Atlas (as Jack Swagger) was standing at ringside, ready for his match. "There's Jack Atlas, The All-American American, who has been on quite a losing streak as of late." Cole said. "He looks to break tonight." Then the lights of the arena turned off as it was replaced with disco lights.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Oiso (as Naomi) said.

"Please welcome…" Mizuki (as Cameron) continued.

"The only living…"

"…breathing…"

"…rumpin' stompin'…"

"…funkasarus in captivity…"

"…Mr. Droy!" Both Oiso and Mizuki said to finish the intro.

"Funkateers, put your hands together for the lovely Mizuki and Oiso, the Funkadactals!" Droy said as Brodus Clay's theme is played.

"We're about to funky on RAW 1000." Cole said as Oiso and Mizuki came out to the entrance way with Droy not too far behind and the three danced their way to the ring.

"You know it feel like Wrestlemania tonight, here on RAW 1000 because we got watching over the world live tonight in the United Kingdom, Germany, Mexico, New Zealand, the Middle East, even in Canada." Cole said Droy and the Funkadactals entered the ring.

"What is it in the UK, Michael?" Lawler asked. "Do you have any idea?"

"Well, it's 5 hours ahead and its 9:00 so it would be 2:00 in the morning."

"And you know what we started in an hour early on this special edition of RAW and some people are just tuning in. And if you are, you missed it. Right on the top of the show, we kicked with the D-Generation X and the Rock is going to be here tonight." Lawler said Droy finished his entrance.

"And you got to download this app Shazam because ids a Superstar's entrance themes immediately." Cole said. "It's available on iTunes or other sites. You'll be introduced to a world of videos, article, and more. If you 'shazam' Droy's entrance music, that's what you will see."

"I'm way ahead of ya. I already got it downloaded. It's a great app."

Droy grabbed a microphone and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for my brother from another mother, Dude Love."

"What?!" Lawler said shocked as Dude Love's theme is played and Mick Foley come out in his Dude Love persona.

"Oh no, not this guy." Cole said in disgust.

"It is Dude Love." Lawler said as Dude Love walked towards the ring.

"One of three faces of Mick Foley, there is Mankind, Cactus Jack. And well there was Dude Love."

"Yeah unlike you, you're just two faced. But Mick Foley has three and this is my favorite one."

"Actually he has four because he's comedian. He's going to headlining the Montreal Comedy Festival this week."

"How can you not love Dude Love?"

"Well Oiso and Mizuki love Dude Love." Cole said as Jack Atlas got in the ring.

The referee called for the bell to begin the match. Atlas charged towards Droy and Droy quickly move out of the way, causing Atlas to hit the corner. Atlas turned around and Droy hit him with a belly-to-belly suplex. Droy bounced off the rope and hit Atlas with a splash, covered him, and got the win.

"The winner of this match, 'The Funkasarus' Droy." Justin Roberts announced as Dude Love and the Funkadactals came into the ring and started dancing with Droy.

"I think Atlas has really hit rock bottom." Cole said. "Do you think Droy and Dude will be dancing at the wedding reception of Flare and Tsuna tonight, which is coming up next?"

"I don't know. I'm a little concerned." Lawler said as Dude Love pulled a tye-dye sock out of his pants and put on his right hand. "Look at this."

"Oh no, he's got a…"

"…a multi-colored Socko." Then Dude and locked the Mandible Claw on Jack Atlas.

"A tye-dye Mr. Socko to Jack Atlas!" Dude release the hold and Atlas rolled out of the ring.

"Right down into the gullet of the All-American American."

"Uh Jack, have a nice day."

"What a fun night."

"It's all about celebration. It's about returning legends. It's about the superstars of today and tomorrow. It's about Monday Night RAW 1000."


	5. Flare Corona & Tsuna Sawada Wedding

Flare Corona (as AJ Lee) & Tsuna Sawada (as Daniel Bryan) Wedding

Triple H was in his office with Cynthia (as Trish Stratus) talking about yoga.

"The whole 'Yoga is you' thing...you got the studio, videos and all that stuff." Triple H said. "I just don't think it's for me. I'm just not flexible."

"Listen, yoga is for everyone." Cynthia said. "You know what it is? You just to connect your breathe and your movement. Try it with me. Ok, take a deep breath in." And she and Triple H took in a deep breath. "And extend down, reaching for your toes."

As the two reach for their toes, Triple H stopped and said, "Nope, see I can if it pulling back there like in my hamstring."

"No, it's your mind is stopping you ok. You need to release it."

"I mind to release my mind? I'll try it."

"Just shake it off. Take a deep breath in." Triple H took a deep breath. "Now extend, reach for your toes." Triple H bend down trying to at least touch his toes.

"No, that's tight." He said.

"It'll be loose." Cynthia said.

"It's tight, Cynthia. It hurts…" Then the two noticed the DX members entering the office, looking at them.

"You know, we'll wait by the back door." Road Dogg said as he, Shawn Michaels, Billy Gunn slowly walk away.

"No guys, it's not what it looks like." Triple H said following them, trying to explain his case and leaving Cynthia and X-Pac alone.

Inside the arena, ceremonial music was played and the ring is decelerated, ready the wedding ceremony of Flare Corona (as AJ Lee) and Tsuna Sawada (as Daniel Byran). "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my honor to introduce you to the reverend for this ceremony." Lawler said in the ring. Then the ceremony music stopped playing and Slick's theme was played. "Oh my gosh, it's Slick!"

"This is a great surprise." Cole said as Slick came out and headed towards the ring and Lawler leaves it. "An absolute trail-blazer in our industry. He is the doctor of style and the first African-American manager in WWE history, Slick."

"Well, you know that I know a lot about weddings." Lawler said as Slick entered the ring. "I've been married so many times; I've got rice marks on my face. Well I just to remember one thing: 'Love is grand but divorce is a hundred grand.'"

"Well, well, well." Slick said. "And you know…the Slickster has been promised…a whole lot of yarber in exchange for my services toniiiiight. So let's get this show on the rooooad." Then Daniel Bryan's theme is played and Tsuna came out.

"He's doing this for yarber?" Lawler asked jokingly.

"18,318 strong, sold out for weeks here in St. Louis." Cole said as Tsuna headed towards the ring. "You are watching the historic, the milestone, and the landmark 1000th episode of Monday Night RAW."

"Here comes the groom, Tsuna Sawada." Lawler said as Tsuna entered the ring. "Last week, well the week before last, the engagement ring, and this week, wedding ring. Do you know what's next?"

"What?"

"Suffering."

"Well there's a #1 trend in the world right now, I hope Tsuna doesn't see this. It's #flareidont." Then Daniel Bryan's theme stopped and was replaced with the music for the bride ("Here comes the Bride") and Flare come out in a wedding dress and with a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, she looks gorgeous." Cole said as Flare walked towards the ring.

"I think you and I should stand up." Lawler said. "Are you on the bride side or am I?"

"True love. I got goosebumps."

"Well they say, 'a man don't know true happiness until he's married and then it's too late.'"

"There have been a lot of great weddings on Monday Night RAW over the years." Cole said as Flare got in the ring. "Who would ever forget Stephanie and Triple H?"

"I will never forget that one."

"What about Bianchi (as Lita) and Gaara (as Kane)? And now, Tsuna and Flare."

"With Reverend Slick."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to share the joining of these two unique and beautiful people, Tsuna Sawada and Flare Corona." Slick said. "In lube of the wedding party, Tsuna and Flare have chosen all of you to witness this most sacred ceremony. My friends…"

"WHAT!" the crowd shouted.

"…I need to tell you something…"

"WHAT!"

"…Marriage…"

"WHAT!"

"I said marriage…"

"WHAT!"

"I said marriage…"

"WHAT!"

"…is a sacred institution! Marriage…"

"WHAT!"

"…should not be entered into too lightly! Marriage…"

"WHAT!"

"…is between two unadulterated, totally in love pe…" Flare grabbed Slick's arm, cutting him off, and motioned him move on.

"WHAT!"

"Is there anyone here tonight who can show just cause why these two individuals cannot be married? Speak now or forever else, hold you peace." The crowd voiced their disapproval on the marriage. "Wow, I never heard that before." Slick took a ring of his pocket and handed to Tsuna as the crowd started to chant NO!

"Flare listen, I know we had our ups and downs." Tsuna said. "But I love you. I will always love you. And I will always promise you this. Once I slip this ring on your finger, and we are announced man and wife, a new chapter is going to begin for both of us. Finally, I will have everything I've ever wanted." Tsuna took Flare's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Flare smiled at him lovingly and looks at the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Tsuna Sawada, take Flare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Slick asked.

"Yes!" Tsuna shouted happily.

"And do you Flare…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Flare shouted, cutting Slick off.

"Well, I guess that said it all." Slick said. "By the power vested in me, by the state of…"

"Wait." Flare said. She looked at Slick and then at Tsuna. "I wasn't saying yes to Tsuna." Tsuna looked at Flare confused. "I was saying yes to someone else." Tsuna widen his eyes at Flare. Then a smirk appeared on Flare's face. "Another man…another man who made a proposal to me earlier tonight." Then Mr. McMahon's theme was played in the arena and Mr. McMahon came out.

"WHAT?!" Cole said shocked.

"I don't even know what's going to on now." Lawler said.

"WHAT?!"

"No way, this can't be."

"Tsuna, hold on, it's not that type of proposal." Mr. McMahon said. "It's a business proposal. In the interest of making RAW 1001 as great as it can be and every thereafter, allow me to introduce you to the new General Manger of Monday Night RAW…Flare Corona!"

"Flare?" Lawler said confused.

"Oh my god!" Cole said shocked.

"What?" Tsuna looked at Flare with widen eyes. Flare walked up to Tsuna with the bouquet, forcefully handed it to him, and left the ring.

"What is going on?"

"I heard of being left at the altar but this takes the cake. Not only is she not marrying Tsuna Sawada, it's look she's going to be the new general manger of Monday Night RAW" Lawler said as Flare blew an air kiss at Tsuna and walked up the isle way.

"You got to look around this arena because the 18,000 plus fans that are here tonight have been floored." Cole said. "They are stunned to near silence. No one knows of what to make of what's going on here tonight. Flare has left Tsuna at the altar because she accepted a business proposal by Mr. McMahon to be the general manager."

"Flare Corona is the new general manager? This is crazy!"

* * *

**That's all for this year. 2014 is around the corner. I hope to finish the stories I'm still working in 2014. And I hope that the new stories I have for 2014 will just as good or better than the stories I have now. Well have a happy New Year and I'll see you guys in 2014.**


	6. The Rock's Announcement

Gokudera (as CM Punk) confronts Tsuna Sawada (as Daniel Bryan) and The Rock's announcement

The referees are in the ring, trying to calm Tsuna (as Daniel Bryan) down after Tsuna destroyed the entire wedding set during the commercial break but they couldn't calm him down.

"It's a surreal situation here on Monday Night RAW." Cole said.

"Tsuna has snapped." Lawler said. "He's been left at the altar. We were promised a wedding between Tsuna and Flare (as AJ Lee). "Flare walked out on Tsuna before the 'I do' and she took the job as the new RAW General Manger. And now look at Tsuna." Then CM Punk's theme ("Cult of Personality" by Living Coulor) is played and the crowd got on their feet.

"Well, to rub salt in the wound…" Cole said as Gokudera (as CM Punk) come out. "The WWE Champion Gokudera, who defends against Jaden Yuki (as John Cena) later tonight."

"During the commercial break, Tsuna was ranting and raving and he said he wasn't going to leave the ring. He said, 'No one in the St. Louis area that could get him out of that ring.' Well, this man may be able to."

"But remember Gokudera's relationship with Tsuna and Flare." Cole said as Gokudera grabbed a microphone and entered the ring. "It was really a love triangle for a number of months. Gokudera basically told Flare, 'I'm not going to marry you.'"

"It wasn't just a triangle." Lawler said. "There were so many superstars going to Flare's house, they should be carpooling."

"Well Gaara (as Kane) was involved as well. What a night it has been on Monday Night RAW 1000. We kicked things off with the DX reunion. Charlie Sheen is watching live, we'll be with him in a little bit. And Flare has left Tsuna at the altar to become the new General Manager of Monday Night RAW."

"You know, I-I didn't come out here to rub it in your face but you did got stood up in at the altar!" Gokudera said to Tsuna. "Honestly, couldn't happen to a nicer guy. I mean you treated Flare so well. I think everybody is in collective shock and all that she wouldn't wanna marry such a nice guy. Now here you are, throwing a tantrum, breaking stuff, throwing a fit and I guess I would, if I were in your shoes, 'cause Flare has just been named the new General Manager of RAW. And that cannot bode well for your future. But I do wish you luck. So-so you can now continue throwing a fit, throwing a tantrum. I'm gonna continue being the WWE Champion and being the best in the world."

"Best in the world." Tsuna repeated. "Best in the world. You're not even the best in this ring tonight. And let me tell you something, Gokudera. Not only am I better than you, not only am I better than you, I AM THE GREATEST WWE SUPERSTAR OF ALL TIME! YOU HEAR ME GOKUDERA? GREATEST OF ALL TIME!" Then the Rock's theme is played throughout the arena and the crowd jumped to their feet. Both Tsuna and Gokudera looked at the entrance way and saw the Rock coming out of the backstage area.

"Did someone say 'the greatest of all time'?" Lawler said.

"The most electricifying of all of entertainment." Cole said.

"How appropriate." Lawler said as the Rock walked towards the ring. "Someone shouts 'the greatest of all time' and out comes the Rock."

"Well, one of the men who put the word 'attitude' into the attitude era."

"The Rock has been responsible for some of the most memorable moments in the history, in all of the 1000 episodes of Monday Night RAW." Lawler said as the Rock entered the ring.

"A 7-time WWE Champion, a winner of the Royal Rumble…"

"…A mega movie star, don't forget that." Lawler said as The Rock grabbed a microphone.

The Rock turned to Tsuna and said, "You don't get to say who the greatest of all time is." Then he points to the crowd. "They get to say who the greatest of all time is." And the crowd started to cheer again. "Now since they say that, the People's champion says this- FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO ST. LOOOUIS! You see, The Rock says…"

"HEY!" Tsuna shouted, cutting the Rock off. "I don't know who you think…"

"HEY!" The Rock responded, cutting Tsuna off. "HEY! HEY! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. See, you just-you just don't cut the Rock off like that, you understand that? No, no, you don't cut The Rock off like that." Then the crowd began to chant 'Boots to assess'. "No, no, no, no, no. You don't ever cut The Rock off like that. No, no. 'Cause what – 'cause what you don't understand is this. You see, it was right here when The Rock won his first WWE Championship was in St. Louis. You see, The Rock is not here right now. No, no, The Rock is not here to talk to Frodo. No, no." Then The Rock turned to Gokudera. "The Rock is here right now to talk about the WWE Champion. The Rock just word, at the Royal Rumble whoever is the WWE Champion is, they will go one-on-one with The Great One. And at that night, he will defend his title against the Rock."

"Well, that is good news for you." Gokudera said to The Rock. "And you know, that is good news for me too because I'm filling the blank for you, Rocky. Whoever will be the WWE Champion, you're looking at him. Tonight, I'm gonna beat Jaden Yuki and if you want a match at the Royal Rumble, well, I wish the Royal Rumble was tomorrow because I can't wait. I can't wait to jump in, head first, Gokudera versus The Rock sound good. With all due respect, just like I end Jaden Yuki tonight, I'm gonna beat at the Royal Rumble."

"Let The Rock make something perfectly clear for you, Gokudera. And it goes like this, like The Rock said earlier. It was right here in St. Louis, that The Rock won his very first WWE championship. So it's only fitting that The Rock will stand before you tonight, look you in the eye and tell you, Gokudera, the best in the world, that at the Royal Rumble The Rock will be the next WWE champion."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tsuna said angrily, getting both men's attention. "This is supposed to be about me. This was supposed to be the greatest night of my life!" Tsuna turned to The Rock. "Wanna know-do you wanna know who you gonna fight, Rocky? Someway, somehow you are going to fight me. And only will I be the champion, but I WILL BE THE FACE OF THE WWE!"

The Rock turned to Gokudera and said, "The face of the WWE, is that what you're saying? That The Rock is looking at? You're saying that 15,000 people are looking at right now? No, no, no, no. What we're looking at is what would happen if a homeless lumberjack banged Oompa Loompa.

'_Oompa Loompa, duba-di-ding, you look like a troll from Lord of the Rings'_

Look, The Rock didn't come here to talk to you Oompa Loompa, no, no, no." The Rock turned to Gokudera. "The Rock came here to talk to you 'cause the fact of the matter is this: Gokudera, have a good match tonight, good luck and kick ass like I know you will." Then he turned back to Tsuna. "And as for you Oompa, listen. Sorry you didn't get married tonight, well listen. It ain't all bad for you tonight. You wanna know why? 'Cause The Rock went ahead and got you a wedding gift anyway." The Rock grabbed Tsuna and hit him with the Rock Bottom. "IF 'YA SMEEEEELL, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING?!"


	7. Menma vs Black Star

Intercontinental Title Match: Menma (as Christian) vs. Black Star (as The Miz)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your special guest ring announcer." Justin Roberts said. "He is the best there is, the best there was, the best there ever will be, WWE Hall of Famer Bret 'Hit Man' Hart!" Bret Hart was played in the arena and Bret Hart came out as the fan stood up and cheered for the Hall of Famer.

"A standing ovation for one of the all-time greats," Cole said. "Bret 'The Hit Man' Hart, he is one of the architects of the attitude era. He had some of the first run-ins with Mr. McMahon. You were out here at the announce table when that occurred."

"Well, I had some run-ins with this man as well." Lawler said as Bret Hart walked to the ring. "My legendary 'Kiss My Foot' Match with Bret Hart. And of course, his parents would show up on Monday Night RAW with and their entire family. Oh my gosh, such great memories with Bret Hart."

Bret Hart entered the ring and took the microphone as the ring announcer left the ring. Bret turned to the crowd and said, "One of the best moments in my career was when I won my first Intercontinental Championship against one of the greatest superstars that ever lived, Mr. Perfect." The crowd applauded, remembering Mr. Perfect. "It's an honor for me to be here tonight for the 1000th episode of Monday Night RAW and to introduce to you the two participates in tonight's Intercontinental Championship Match. First, I want to introduce the Intercontinental Champion, Menma (as Christian)."

Christian's theme ("Close Your Eyes" by Story for the Year) played and Menma came out. "If you can recall last week, the WWE Universe got RAW Active and their voice heard when they voted for the Intercontinental Championship to be defended live tonight here on the 1000th episode of Monday Night RAW." Cole said as Menma headed towards the ring. "But King, Menma has been a huge part in histore of Monday Night RAW. Remember the tag team of Naruto (as Edge) and Menma."

"Ah Menma and Naruto." Lawler said, remember that team as Menma entered the ring and shook Bret's hand. "We're seeing so many stars that had such a huge part of making RAW what it has become. This 1000th episode, we're bringing those stars back. It's just fantastic. Look at the fans in this arena, the WWE Universe on their feet here."

"They came from all over the world." Cole said.

"And his opponent…Black Star (as The Miz) Bret Hart said as The Miz ("I Came to Play" by Downstait) is played and Black Star came out.

"Yes!" Cole said excited.

"Black Star?" Lawler repeated confused.

"It wouldn't be Monday Night RAW without Black Star."

"Well this over 18,000 fans just sat down."

"Remember Black Star had one of the great moments in Monday Night RAW history." Cole said as Black Star walked out to the ring. "It was the night that he cashed in Money in the Bank to win his first ever WWE Championship. You had some run-ins with Black Star over the years. As a matter, it seems like you had a run-in with just everybody in the history of Monday Night RAW."

"Well I've done almost every single Monday Night RAW, Cole."

"Seriously though, what a night this has to be for you and congratulations as well King." Cole said as Black Star entered the ring.

"Well I appreciate it. It's just such a great feeling to see of these superstars come back again that have been such a big part of making RAW what it has become. And here is Black Star; I had my one and only WWE Title shot in my life against Black Star on Monday Night RAW. That was a big night for me except you ruined it."

The referee called for the bell to start the match. Black Star starts by going for a clothesline but Menma ducked and got behind him. Black Star grabbed Menma's arm and locked in a headlock. Menma pushed Black Star off of him and towards the ropes. Black Star bounced off the ropes and Menma knocked him with a shoulder block. Menma got on the middle and hit Black Star with a missile drop kick. Black Star used to get back up and got in a corner. Menma charged towards him but Black Star quickly got his boot up and pushed him back. Black Star tried to throw Menma to outside of the ring but Menma reversed and threw him over the top rope. Menma climbed to the top and hit Black Star with a crossbody but landed badly on his knee.

-Commercial-

Black Star tried lock in a half Boston Crab on Menma, working on Menma's injured knee. Menma used his free leg to push Black Star back into a corner. Black Star charged Menma but Menma got behind him and planted on the mat with a reverse DDT. Menma was slowly getting back up to his feet and tried to get into the match as Black Star tries to get back as well. Menma bounced off the ropes and knocked Black Star down with clothesline. Black Star tried to go after the knee again but Menma hung him up on the middle rope. Menma slid to the outside and slap Black Star in the face. Menma climbed to the top rope and hit Black Star with a crossbody. Menma covered Black Star but Black Star kicked out at 2.

Menma quickly on one leg climbed to the middle rope as Black Star was getting up and hit him with a corkscrew uppercut. Menma continued to get the crowd into the match as he tries to hit Black Star with the Killswitch but Black Star countered and pushed Menma into a corner. Black Star charged towards him but Menma kicked him in the gut with the bad leg. Menma climbed to the second rope and Black Star with the sunset flip. Menma covered Black Star and Black Star kicked out 2.

Black Star quickly got to his feet and picked Menma up. Menma tried to use the sunset flip but Black Star rolled through and kick Menma in the face. Black Star got the cover but Menma kicked out at 2.

Menma used the ropes to pick himself up and Black Star grabbed the injured leg and pulled it on the middle rope. Black Star charged towards Menma again and Menma slapped him in the face and climbed to the middle rope. Menma hooked Black Star up and hit with a tornado DDT. Menma got the cover and Black Star kicked out at 2.

Menma got into a corner as Black Star tried get back to his feet. Menma charged towards Black Star, trying to hit the Spear, but kicked him in the bad knee and hit him with the DDT. Black Star covered Menma and he got out at 2.

Menma used the corner to get back to his feet and Black charged at him. Menma quickly got out of the way and hooked him up for the Killswitch. Black Star got out of that and pushed Menma into a corner. He hooked Menma up for the Skull Crushing Finale but Menma reversed it and tried to the Killswitch again. Black Star reversed it and tried to hit Menma with a suplex but Menma landed on his feet but hurt his knee again. Black Star hooked Menma up and hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale. Black Star covered him and got the win.

"The winner of this match and NEW Intercontinental Champion, Black Star!" Justin Roberts announced as the referee hands Black Star the title belt.


	8. Triple H's challenge

Triple H challenges Elfman (as Brock Lesnar) to a match at Summerslam

Triple H's theme ("The Game" by Motorhead) is played in the arena as Triple H came out as walked to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome 'The Game' Triple H." Justin Roberts announced.

"Well Triple H challenged Elfman (as Brock Lensar) to a match at Summerslam." Cole said as Triple H entered the ring. "Because of this incident…"

(Flashback – RAW in Dayton 4/30/12)

"Hunter, I think you're being disrespectful now." John Laurinaitis said. "You're being disrespectful."

"I don't think you understand…" Triple H said then he was cut off as Elfman hit him in the back and drove him into a corner. Elfman drove shoulder blocks in the gut of Triple H. Triple H tried to get some distance as Elfman forced him out of his suit jacket. Triple H hit Elfman in the head before Elfman kneed in the gut and locked in the Komura Lock, breaking Triple H's arm.

(End of Flashback)

Triple H grabs the microphone and said, "Y'all having a good time?" The crowd cheered in response. "Great, well I've had my fun so now it's time to pick the intensity a little bit. Elfman, I know you're here. I called you out. Elfman, I want a fight. I want to fight at SummerSlam. I want an answer and I want it now." Then Brock Lensar's theme was played in the arena and Spandam (as Paul Heyman) came out and walked to the ring.

"I'm to talk to the horse's head not horse's ass." Triple H said to Spandam as Spandam entered the ring.

"Well, I see your negotiation skill has improved since the last we ran into each other." Spandam said. "Understable, I know you're upset. So, you are right about one thing: My client Elfman is here tonight. And my client, Elfman, has authorized me through the power of an attorney to answer your question right now. You want a match against Elfman at SummerSlam? You want to fight Elfman at SummerSlam? You want to main event SummerSlam against Elfman and Elfman's answer to you is…No." The crowd let out a loud 'Boo' at that response.

"I'm tired of this crap, Spandam. If Elfman is here and he doesn't want to come out here like a man, how about I just go back there and find him?" And the crowd cheered.

"If this is a rhetorical question I have an answer for you because you already have lawsuits caused by you against you personally and against WWE. Now you're gonna to cause a third? Tell me Mr. Chief Operating Officer, is that truly what's best for business?"

"I don't give a crap at this point. You mean to tell that Elfman is such a coward; he won't even come out here and tell me 'No' to my face? All this hype, all this bravado, the big bad Elfman turns out to be just a little bully, all little cowards? Is that it, huh? Elfman's afraid? Is he afraid of me? Is that the deal? Elfman's scared, Spandam?"

"Name calling? Name calling? You're gonna resort to name calling to get Elfman into a fight with you? Oh my god, what happened to you? What are you, a child? I mean, this is how I teach my child not to do. Is that what you teach your children to…" Then Triple H slapped the microphone out of Spandam.

"Hey, what I tell you?! You don't about my family or my kids!"

"Okay, okay. Hey, hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry, okay? You're hundred percent right and I apologize to you. 'Cause as Elfman's advocate I stepped over a line. I shouldn't talk about your children because actually I…I feel sorry for your children. You've ever hear the line 'The sins of the father' shall be visited upon the children?" Triple H walked towards Spandam as Spandam backed into a corner. Then Stephanie McMahon's theme is played and Stephanie McMahon walked to the ring.

Stephanie grabbed the microphone, entered the ring and said, "Let me tell you one thing, Spandam. You do not ever speak about my children ever again. Do you understand that? If you really wanna make things personal, let's call what these lawsuits are really all about 'cause they're not about Elfman, they're about you. They're about you masking your failure as a businessman. Your failures at WCW, your failures at ECW and your failures at WWE. You call yourself a visionary? When it comes to my father Vince McMahon, you're just looking in the rear view mirror."

"Daddy?" Spandam said. "Are we talking about Daddy, now?"

"SHUT UP! At least my daddy had the guts a few years ago to step in the ring with my husband which is more than I can say for Elfman. At least my kids will be proud of their father and grandfather unlike your children, Spandam. Because your children are ashamed. They're ashamed of you. They're ashamed to be your children because they know that their father is nothing more than a professional parasite." Stephanie slapped Spandam in the face and the fans cheered in approval.

Spandam glared at both Stephanie and Triple H. "You want it?" he said to Stephanie, enraged. "You want it so bad? You wanna see your husband get hurt? You wanna see your husband's career end? Is this what you wanna see, huh? You wanna see your husband fight Elfman?" He turned to Triple H. "YOU GOT IT! IT'S ON! YOU AND ELFMAN AT SUMMERSLAM! IT'S ON!" Spandam calmed down and look at Stephanie with a smirk. "You do it again, didn't you? Daddy's little girl Stephanie, you always get what you want. I fell for it. You always get exactly what you want. It's what your father taught you, it's what you taught your children. Is…is this the lesson…"

Stephanie speared Spandam to the ground and threw punches in his face. Then Brock Lensar's theme is played in the arena and Elfman. Triple H got Stephanie out of the ring and Elfman ran to the ring. Elfman entered the ring rushed Triple H into a corner and hit him shoulder blocks. Triple H got out of the corner and into another corner. Elfman charged towards Triple H and Triple H quickly kicked him in the gut. Elfman recovered and kneed Triple H in the gut. As Elfman was about to throw Triple H out of the ring, Triple H put Elfman into a corner and punched him in the head repeated. Elfman punched Triple H in the gut, backing him up. Elfman charged towards him and kicked him in the gut, backing Elfman to the ropes. Triple H clothesline Elfman over the top rope, knocking out of the ring. Elfman got back up and looked at Triple H. Then he and Spandam walked up the isleway, smirking at Triple H.


End file.
